


Worship

by CheshireCaine



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aquaman (2018) Fusion, Comedy, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff without Plot, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCaine/pseuds/CheshireCaine
Summary: Masaki lets him finish his rant, cheeks tipped with red herself, before leading him through the doors at the back of the garden.“Oh. My God.”





	Worship

Ichigo’d thought that it was being taken down to the palace through Atlantis that had cemented this as real for him. That’s what he’d _thought_. But walking into the queen’s chambers to see his mother turn and dash towards him. _That_ made it real.

Grimmjow stood behind him, covering his left and leaving the mother and son to embrace tightly enough to make up for the years apart. Standing there, gauntlets crossed over the emblem on his chest, he felt like he was intruding. He clicked his boots together as he shifted to give Ichigo some warning, before he moved outside the door and closed it to guard from the other side.

Masaki giggled, the tears falling freely. “I feel like I should’ve expected it to take my own son to finally get through Grimmjow’s defences.”

Ichigo couldn’t hold in a pleased bark of laughter, letting his mum reach forward and dab at his own wet cheeks with her sleeves.

“Yeah. He’s something all right.”

 

* * *

 

“No. Wait. No, Ichigo don’t!”

Ichigo flees the room laughing, abandoning his father to the clutches of the royal tailors and taking a lazy sprint to his mother’s room. He passes Starrk and Shunsui on their way to hole up with Jūshiro for the day; they know better than to expect him to stop and recognise security protocol. (Plus they’re too lazy to even try).

Kisuke’s smiling, blending into the background, and a suspiciously grinning Shinji tells him that his mum was heading for her personal garden.

Ichigo doesn’t bother to interrogate Shinji, knowing full well the man’s too amused by dangling information before people like a particularly scrumptious carrot. He chuffs instead, nodding at an equally bemused Kisuke and thanking the men before charging through his mum’s rooms and into a landscape of flowers. He can see Masaki kneeling before some coral.

Somewhere, Isshin is having sleeves tightened and a shirt hem line adjusted and all he can think about is Ichigo telling Masaki. His cheeks flood with red and he hides behind his hands, before the cranky tailors yank his arms back.

Masaki’s eyes widen as Ichigo tells all about the embarrassingly large and intricate shrine Isshin made back home, “And refuses to take down. You’re not even dead! It’s just a waste of interior space.”

Masaki lets him finish his rant, cheeks tipped with red herself, before leading him through the doors at the back of the garden. She takes him through a few walls with hidden locks and doors built into the designs before revealing the cause of her silence.

“Oh. My God.”

“I know, I know! I know what you’ll say. But I couldn’t just not do anything. And I missed you both so much! And we agreed I could never risk your safety if I returned and survived, but I couldn’t pretend like I was fine after meeting your father and losing him and I–just.” Masaki’s voice drained away as Ichigo stood there, jaw on the floor and brain empty.

Filling an expanse of room, _way more than Ichigo could ever see as justified_ , was a hoarder’s collection. A shrine . . . to his father.

Somewhere, Shinji was snickering. Fortunately, a few minutes earlier, Grimmjow had stumbled onto him and Kisuke while looking for Ichigo (after asking Isshin and abandoning the man too). And Kisuke directed Grimmjow to where he knew the mother-son pair would be, which found him where he was now, walking into a traumatised Ichigo’s view and nodding a bow; nonplussed, at the queen.

“Over the years, I swear it increased in size on its own. It grew spontaneously!”

Grimmjow turned Ichigo around by the shoulders, his eyes still glued to some of the giant paintings on the walls. He led them both out, Ichigo’s mind swirling as his eyes landed on an airtight case containing a ribbed jumper that Ichigo had only seen in photos of his dad holding him as a baby.

He whimpered.

Grimmjow led him to a bench in the garden and quietly held his hand.

“Fucking _really_?”

Grimmjow clicked his tongue. “Yeah.”

“It grew over the years.”

“Yep.”

“. . . Is this why you didn’t react to Dad’s shrine?”

“Mmm hmm.”

Grimmjow had yanked the curtain cord and covered the giant poster, then returned without fuss to pulling off the rest of Ichigo’s shirt and putting his mouth on Ichigo’s neck. Ichigo had _planned_ to complain, but he got a bit distracted when Grimmjow had started using _teeth_.

Ichigo dropped his face into his hands.

Grimmjow swept a hand through his hair. “You can stay here and angst about it.”

Ichigo pressed his fingertips against his forehead like he was trying to mould the memory out of his mind.

“Or.” Grimmjow leaned in to whisper, his lips tickling Ichigo’s ear. “You can come and let me make you feel better.”

Ichigo whimpered.

“Does that sound good?”

He nodded; his flushed skin peered out from the gaps in his fingers.

“Shall we go?”

Ichigo took Grimmjow’s outstretched fingers.

“You deserve to be _worshipped_.”

. . .

“I didn’t _mean_ another fucking shrine, Grimmjow!”

“Just wanted to see your reaction,” Grimmjow bellowed; laughing. “The door behind the curtain just goes to my armoury. Now get in bed already. I made you a promise, didn’t I?”

**Author's Note:**

> . . . done? hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I wrote this in OCTOBER. I thought I'd ruined it and it was unpublishable, but I added the slightest bit yesterday and it was 100% again. Omg. I could've published my first GrimmIchi fic ages ago. Though, the other one's smut and good. I say "the other one" like I don't have more GrimmIchi smut, just unpublished.


End file.
